


Secrets and What to Do About Them

by broken_hearted_bard



Series: Secrets of the Sixth Degree Set in Motion [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Key!Dawn, Season/Series 06, powerful!dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Season Six BTVS. Dawn finds out what they plan to do and spoils their plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding the Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions Character Death.  
> AU of Season Six!  
> Mentions of Anya/Xander, Willow/Tara, gen fic.
> 
> Uses some dialogue directly from the show.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn discovers the secret that they're keeping.  
> AU Season Six.

She remembers what this means; the hot, tight feeling of her skin, the way sometimes the air brushing over her feels like bugs crawling in her veins. She remembers this is what secrets feel like and she understands. They're keeping something from her, something vital. It begins slowly and then builds, just like last year. She starts creeping into dark corners around the house at night and hanging outside Xander's apartment windows during the day. She tracks them without anyone noticing and finally, finally, it pays off.

She overhears a very telling conversation between Xander, Willow, Tara and Anya. Mr. Giles left long ago, back to England. He felt he'd be more useful there, but she can't help but feel the loss - just one more person who has left her. 

She's sitting in the closet in Xander's apartment. She's been here most of the day, but everyone thinks she's out with Spike.

She explained what was going on to Spike; he helped her break in. He is stealthy like that, skilled in ways she can only dream of being. He's helped her with everything this summer: the grief, the boredom, the understanding. She couldn't be more grateful. She looks through the crack in the door as she hears the group gather in the living room.

"The Urn of Osiris," Tara says quietly.

"You really found it?" Willow replies.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy. I went through every supplier the Magic Box has," Anya says as she goes to sit next to Willow. She seems proud, but her face seems scared. Dawn wonders why "grown-ups" such as these haven't learned to mask their expressions. Spike pointed it out to her so long ago, she'd laugh about it now if it wouldn't give her hiding place away.

"You used a Magic Box supplier? What if Giles finds out?" Willow seems alarmed, like whatever they need the Urn of Osiris for is somehow dangerous and could get them in trouble.

"He's too busy in England to pay attention to the Magic Box," Anya argues. "Besides," she continues, "I ended up getting it on eBay."

"You found the last known Urn of Osiris on eBay?" Tara doesn't stutter, but seems impressed.

"Yeah, from this desert gnome in Cairo. He drove a really hard bargain, but I finally got him to throw in a limited edition Backstreet Boys lunch box for a -" Anya cuts herself off mid-sentence. Dawn struggles not to laugh. Xander wants a Backstreet Boys lunch box?

Xander coughs. Anya pauses. Xander looks around the room with a nervous expression clouding his face.

"...a friend," Anya finishes.

Tara looks at Xander and gives him a little smile.

"So you got your somber on, Will, is the urn not up to spec?" Xander says.

Willow takes the Urn from Anya and studies it with a frown. She doesn't seem to have heard Xander, which Dawn finds suspicious. Willow's usually so put-together, but in the last couple of months it's seemed like her empathy and intelligence have gone down as the magicks have increased. 

"It's the one. Which means it's time," Willow says as she puts the Urn on the coffee table.

"It's time? Like, _time_ time? With the...timeliness?" Xander makes this statement anxiously and with a lot of odd hand gestures. 

Dawn sits back, sinking further into the dark closet. This, none of this, sounds like something she wants to hear - but it's all starting to sound like things she should be having a say in.

"Are you sure?" Anya says, barely above a whisper.

"I am." Willow replies.

"Mercury's in retrograde, and we have..." Tara says before pausing to look at Willow. "Do we have everything?"

Willow nods. "Just about."

Willow gets up, goes over to another table and begins putting things in a bag. She is facing the closet and Dawn holds her breath in the hopes that she won't be seen. Willow's face is full of frowning-concentration and a sort of pale-stricken grief that Dawn wishes she showed around the house. It's the first time Dawn's seen this expression. 

"But why the sudden rushy-rush? I mean, did the bot blow our cover at school?" Xander asks.

"No, she did great, she impressed all the teachers." Tara replies.

"And they still thought it was Buffy?" Xander laughs just a little at his own joke.

"Tomorrow night, we'll meet back here." Willow says, turning back around to the group.

Xander jumps up from where he'd been sitting next to Anya. "Whoa! Let's apply the brakes and check the rear- and side-view mirrors here."

The assembled group stares at him, waiting for him to finish. Dawn wishes he'll be able to convince them that whatever they're about to do isn't good, but she doesn't hold out much hope. 

"This is deep stuff, Willow. We're talking about raising the dead." Xander explains.

Dawn gasps, her hand coming up to cover her mouth at the very last minute.

"It's time we stop talking. Tomorrow night ... we're bringing Buffy back." Willow says.

Dawn's eyes widen and fill with tears. She remembers when she tried to bring her Mom back, how Willow said resurrection goes wrong and how Tara claimed it was against the Wiccan Code or something. She feels the pain of their decision, one they made without her, acutely and it fills her with a sense of betrayal. She nods and stands up. She pushes open the closet door and steps out into Xander's apartment.

"No," she says firmly, "No, you're not."

"Dawnie..." Willow starts.

"No." Dawn says it with absolute conviction and steps forward into the living room. She glares at each one in the room and puts her hands on her hips. She stands as tall as she can. For a moment she looks so much like Buffy that the whole room holds a collective breath.

"Dawn...you don't understand..." Willow pleads. 

Tara gets up to stand beside Willow. "You really don't, sweetie. We know what we're doing."

Dawn laughs mirthlessly for a moment. "Resurrection comes back wrong. You said so, remember? When I tried to bring my mom back."

"That was different," Willow explains. "Joyce died of natural causes. Buffy died a mystical death. Osiris has to grant us her full and healthy life back."

"No." Dawn says it again, hoping that this time they'll listen. She sees Xander nod and knows she has one of them on her side. She's going to have to be quick and decisive, and she might need Spike's help, but she will stop this ludicrous plan to bring her sister back from the dead. She will stop it.

"I'm s-sure you don't mean that, Dawn," Tara says quietly. Her stutter is back, which can only mean one of two things. Either she's unsure of her own words, or she's worried about what's happening right now. Dawn hopes that it's the former.

"I do." Dawn raises an eyebrow. "She was my sister. Mine. I may be different...not as mortal, not as real as the rest of you, but I was made from her blood. Buffy's blood made me. Do you understand? I said no. I don't care what I have to do, you are not bringing her back."

"We need her back, Dawn. We're struggling without her. We're all just....we need her back, the world needs her back," Willow says. Her eyes have filled with tears but Dawn refuses to let that sway her.

"When one Slayer dies another is called," Dawn responds. 

"I-I don't think that will happen this time, Dawnie. It was a mystical death," Tara says.

Dawn shakes her head, "Then I guess instead of doing something this stupid, we should consider breaking Faith out of jail."

Willow gasps. "We can't do that, Dawn!" she exclaims.

"Oh yeah, and bringing Buffy back from the dead makes more sense?" Dawn shakes her head.

"She's got a point," Anya says. "I understand the world needs its Slayer, but why couldn't we just get...Faith? Previously in a comma-now-in-jail Slayer, right?"

Xander nods, his eyes focused on Willow's face.

"We're bringing Buffy back," Willow states. "We decided already and we have almost everything we need and I know how to do it. We _can_ do this, guys."

"No. I said no. I'm the one with Buffy's blood, I'm her sister. I'm sorry, but no. I won't let you." Dawn says. She removes a small pin from her pocket, though no one notices. She's been working on her powers all summer. She knows what to do now, and she'll do whatever she has to do to avoid having her sister brought back wrong.

"I'm sorry Dawn," Willow says, "but I can't let you stop us." Willow raises a hand and begins a chant. Xander lurches forward to try to get to Willow, but she whirls to face him. "Consto!" Willow cries, and Xander stops in mid-motion. She turns back to Dawn.

"I can't believe you'd use magicks on your friends," Dawn says as she stabs herself in the finger with the pin.

"Dawn, stop, please...please listen. We need her back, you know we do," Willow tries harder to reason with Dawn. She doesn't really want to use magicks to get Dawn to cooperate, but she will if she has too. Tara looks worriedly at Willow, but doesn't move to interfere. Anya is also avoiding getting involved.

"Aperire Ostium," Dawn whispers as her blood drips down from her finger and into the air. As it hits the air just below her hand, it stops, suspended in space. A small portal, about the size of a pothole, begins to swirl into existence. Dawn smiles.

Willow's eyes are wide with confusion.

"W-what's going on?" Tara asks.

"Portals," Dawn explains. "I'm still the key." Dawn wraps a piece of cloth around her finger and jumps into the portal. 

As she vanishes in a flash of light, the group looks on in awe. After a few seconds, the portal closes itself.

Willow sighs. "Where did she learn to do that? I thought she had to die for....and..." Willow shakes her head and cancels the spell on Xander.

"I thought she only opened one very specific portal," Xander says. He forgives Willow immediately. He understands her need better than most. She just wants Buffy back.

"Well, apparently we were wrong," Willow says. "Which makes me wonder if Buffy had to die at all. I mean...if we'd told Dawn she was the key from the second Buffy knew, and we learned more about her power and how to control it...?"

"W-we'll never know," Tara says, "I-I think maybe Buffy was t-too protective. But, we'll never know. All we can do now, I guess, is respect Dawn's wishes not to raise Buffy."

"No!" Willow exclaims. "We're bringing Buffy back!"

"Look, Wil, I love Buffy as much as you do...but, maybe Dawn's right. Shouldn't she have more of a say than us?" Xander asks.

"She is made out of Buffy," Anya says.

"If you guys don't want to help me, I get it, but I'm bringing her back. I can do this without you." Willow gathers her things, gives Xander and Anya a furious look and then storms out of the apartment.

"S-she means well. She's scared and tired. I'll...I'll try to talk to her," Tara says as she follows Willow out the door.

Xander turns to Anya. "I think Dawn is right. I don't think these are powers we should be messing with. Especially if Dawn doesn't want us to bring Buffy back."

Anya nods and puts her arms around Xander. "I'm on Dawn's side about this. Maybe we should consider the Faith option?"

Xander laughs and lays his head on Anya's shoulder. "Maybe," he says.

******

TBC


	2. What Follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn's summer explained.

She's jumped to worlds all summer; walked in different ones each time. Her skin, her body, her blood is impenetrable when she walks in worlds. She took Spike on the first few trips; he had to cover in a blanket the whole time on the first trip. In the second world, they walked in a world of darkness and he battled demons until he was broken and bruised. He drank deep the blood of an animal in order to withstand the journey home when she finally figured out how to open a portal back to it. On the third trip, he gloried in the sunlight on his face and bathed in a river of holy-water without a single burn. They stayed for days, but upon return realized that time moves differently in different dimensions. They arrived back two days before they'd left and had to hide out in the cemetery to avoid being seen by their own selves. 

Now, she jumps to worlds alone and comes back quickly. It's the most fun she's had in her whole sixteen years; she only wishes Buffy was here to see her now. According to ancient Greek myth, the dead can hear the thoughts of the living. If that's true, then Buffy has heard her travel worlds, has heard of the life she's living now and has heard how much she is still loved. Dawn hopes so.

She discovered three jumps ago that it isn't just time that is different in these dimensions. If she's not concentrating carefully enough when she moves to come back to her world, she can end up in different countries, different states, different times. The first time it happened she panicked herself right into the World Without Shrimp. Which was, to say the least, odd, but very much like her world - only no shrimp. She prefers anchovies anyway. She has so far run into alternate versions of many people she knows in her life including Xander, Willow and Tara. She has yet to arrive in the dimension from where Vampire Willow emerged, but she's hopeful not to run into that one, thank you very much.

She carries a knapsack everywhere now with necessary items. Her passport, pocket money, a pocket knife, some food rations, a hooded-sweatshirt and a first aid kit are only some of the items she has stashed in it. It goes everywhere with her. It's always over her shoulder, unless she's at home. At home, she leaves it in her bedroom.

She's glad Willow and Tara moved into her Mom's old room. They're a kind of stability she never knew she needed. They're solid and provide the kind of structure only her mom used to. They don't even mind Spike - which is another reason she doesn't want them bringing Buffy back. If they do, where will Spike go? Back to the crypt? He moved in just after Buffy's funeral because Willow and Tara needed someone who could watch after Dawn when they were at work and school. The Buffybot stays in Buffy's room and Spike has a room outfitted in the basement. Dawn doesn't like the bot, but she does like Spike. Buffy would never let him stay. Besides, Dawn believes Buffy's okay. She was always saving the world; certainly she's in heaven, if heaven exists?

If Dawn could jump to where Buffy is, just once, she'd do it. She's afraid, though, that she wouldn't make it back so she hasn't tried. She won't. The world needs Dawn too. Dawn has power that the world hasn't seen, power that the group might eventually need if they can wise up and take notice.

A small portal opens up and Dawn slips out of it onto the basement floor. It's where she's been coming home to ever since Spike helped her work with and figure out her powers. Spike likes to know she's made it back just fine, so she comes home right outside of his room.

"Alright there, little bit?" Spike drawls.

"Yeah," Dawn pulls her hair back into a ponytail and sets her bag down. "Listen...you need to know what's going on. I think we can stop them, but you'll probably have to do the heavy lifting," she explains.

Spike nods and leans against the doorway to his room. It takes up half the basement, walled in proper - Xander did the work. The other half is a laundry room, now. There's a load of clothes going currently; the chug-chug-chug of the washer is the only noise in the darkened basement. His television, which is normally on low, is quiet. He expected her back more than an hour ago and was getting restless. He leans back, switches on his bedroom light and holds the door open for Dawn.

"So, what're they plannin'?" he asks.

Dawn flops down onto the couch in front of his television set and puts her head in her hands. She showed a valiantly brave face to the Scooby gang, but she can't hold it up now, not here. He's been a rock for her, a steady hand and a place to lay her head since Buffy's been dead. Dawn knows he promised Buffy he'd take care of her, but she hopes they've culled out a familial relationship beyond that. He feels like the brother and best friend she never had. She hopes he feels the same way. 

Knowing it'll hurt, she blurts it out quickly. "They're going to bring Buffy back from the dead, tomorrow night, unless we stop them."

Spike's eyes widen and then close. It's like he's shutting them against something, and then Dawn realizes. He's in pain.

"No. They can't rightly do that. I'll not let them, no way," Spike says. He's across the room in a second flat and grabs up the phone. "Rupert will want to know," is the only explanation he gives before dialing a phone number.

Dawn smiles. She loves Buffy. She loves Buffy more than almost anyone - her blood _is_ Buffy's blood and Buffy's death was like losing a part of herself she hadn't known she'd had. But no one, absolutely no one, is going to bring Buffy back from the dead, mystical death or not. Buffy's okay wherever she is, and Buffy told her to be strong.

 **You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Be brave. Live.** It's like a mantra in Dawn's head, every time she closes her eyes. Dawn will do as Buffy asked, because it was the last thing Buffy asked of her.

Spike hangs up the phone. "Rupert's getting on the next plane back," he explains. "We'll fix this, 'bit...we'll fix it."

Dawn nods and heads out of Spike's room. She gathers up her things and heads upstairs. She has stuff to do and she knows, without a doubt, that Spike will finish it. He hasn't ever let her down.

******

TBC


	3. Secrets Thwarted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn spoils the Scooby Gang's plans.
> 
>  
> 
> Some dialogue taken directly from the show.

"Does everybody have their candles?" Willow asks.

Dawn and Spike crouch behind a couple of headstones. Spike shakes his head as they watch the conversation and the ritual.

"I'm trying, my lighter won't stay lit," Anya complains.

"Well, hurry, it has to-" Willow begins.

"What time is it?" Tara asks anxiously.

Xander checks his watch and relays the time. "A minute till midnight."

"C'mon, Anya, do you have it?" Willow asks.

Anya nods and smiles a little. "I got it, I got it. I got it."

Willow breathes a sigh of relief and looks around. "Okay. Start the circle. Now."

The four of them kneel before Buffy's headstone, holding their candles, except Willow who holds the Urn of Osiris.

Dawn looks at Spike and mouths "Now?" Spike shakes his head.

Willow produces a small jar and pours it into the urn. A thick, red substance pours slowly into the Urn. Tara frowns and Xander looks at it nervously.

"Blood. Animal blood," Spike murmurs.

Willow takes a deep breath and begins the ritual. "Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us." She dips her finger into the urn and marks her forehead and both cheeks with the blood. "Before time, and after. Before knowing and nothing." She pours the contents of the urn onto the earth. "Accept our offering. Know our prayer." Willow jerks backward, panting, and her arms go out at her sides. 

"Willow!" Xander exclaims as he reaches for her.

"No!" Tara interrupts. "She t - she told me ... she'd be tested. This is supposed to happen."

"Osiris!" Willow yells. "Here lies the warrior of the people. Let her cross over." Willow winces in pain as blood runs down her arms from deep, ugly gashes that have appeared, by magic. Round shapes begin moving under her skin. Willow gives a little moan of pain. Round things start moving up her arms and into her chest toward her neck. She moans in pain.

"She needs help!" Xander yells.

"Xander, she's strong! She said not to stop, no matter what. If we break the cycle now, it's over." Tara explains.

"Now," Spike mutters from behind a gravestone as he leaps into action. Dawn grins ferally and runs forward. Spike crashes into the circle, striking the Urn with his foot, smashing it into several pieces. Blood pools on the ground. Dawn surges forward and shoves Willow to the ground. She doesn't really want to hurt her, but she has to stop what is happening and what might come.

"No!" Tara cries, "We're in the middle...it'll be okay Dawnie!"

"No, it won't!" Dawn cries. 

Xander stands up quickly, pulling Anya with him. "C'mon Ahn," he says. "We're getting out of here. This isn't what I signed up for!"

Anya puts out her candle and heads out of the cemetery with Xander. Although she doesn't say anything, relief is etched on her face. They leave in a hurry, clearly scared by the events of the evening. 

Willow is chanting, filling the air with a bright light. Spike screams as the light touches him. 

"It burns! Bloody sunlight!" he yells.

Dawn glares. "Willow, stop!" she yells. "You're hurting him and it's over!"

A glazed look leaves Willow's eyes and she sits up. Tears begin running down her cheeks. "We c-can try a-again...we can try a-again..." she wails. She shakes her head and the light pouring out of her fingertips recedes.

Tara shakes her head, "No, honey. It's over. We tried. It didn't work." Tara begins cleaning up the ritual items. 

Willow sits in front of Buffy's grave, with her head lowered. She is crying, but that doesn't stop Dawn from feeling angry and resentful. "If you couldn't stop for me, why couldn't you stop for Buffy?" Dawn yells. "Buffy was ready! She was happy to go! She took my place! She did it for the world, but more for me! She wouldn't have wanted this, Willow."

Willow nods sadly, but still doesn't speak to Dawn. With one wave of her hand the ritual items are completely cleaned up. She walks slowly and carefully to Tara. With their arms around each other, they leave the graveyard.

Dawn takes a deep breath. "We'll figure it out, right?" she asks.

Spike nods and directs Dawn towards the entrance of the cemetery. "It'll be alright, 'bit. Now that part of this misery is over, no more scheming and ole' Rupert will be comin' back to have a bit of a talk with that messed up lot...yeah, everything will be alright now."

Just outside of the cemetery Dawn stops and turns to Spike. "Would you like to go to Calfreya for a few days?" she asks.

Spike smiles and shakes his head. "Nah, little 'bit. I think home is where we need to be right now."

Dawn grins. She knows now that things will be hard, but they'll be okay. She'll do well in school and study the subjects she's wanted to learn outside of school - like the Watcher's Diaries that Mr. Giles left her. She'll be a force for good and hop between worlds, spending as much time in them as she likes. She'll be strong, like an Amazon and she'll help the Scooby gang keep back the forces of darkness. Mostly, though...she'll just be Dawn.

******

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta this time, sadly.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Buffy the Vampire Slayer was created in 1997 by writer-director Joss Whedon under his production tag, Mutant Enemy Productions with later co-executive producers being Jane Espenson, David Fury, David Greenwalt, Doug Petrie, Marti Noxon, and David Solomon. Warner Brothers owns the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No harm is intended.  
> I am making no money off of this fiction and am merely dabbling with the characters. All plots are my own, but they are surrounded by some canon plots as well.


End file.
